A Love Set in Stone
by You Can Try And Take Us
Summary: the sequel to The Trickster, one shots, two shots, maybe even a whole story about The Doctor and my OC Allyson Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is the sequel to The Trickster! Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW BBC does. Now on with the show!**

Me and the Doctor had decided to get married in Arabia 5th century. We hadn't planned on it being Christmas in real time, so we raced back to the TARDIS after the ceremony and went to my mom's house.

"Allyson!" Ezmeralda said opening the door.

"Ezmeralda!" I said hugging her.

"And you must be her boyfriend." She said to the Doctor.

"Hello ma'am I'm the Doctor." He said politely.

"Come on in guys, Allyson I'd like you to meet you half brother Mark, and your half sister Hanna."

"Hello." I said smiling at them.

"Mom, you didn't say she was pretty." Mark said, he looked about 8. Hanna hid behind Ezmeralda, she looked about 5.

"Well thanks for thinking that." I told mark.

"You're not the only one who thinks that." The Doctor said winking at me. Ezmeralda, Mark, and Hanna left the kitchen leaving me and Doctor alone. Of course we started kissing, what do you expect we'd just gotten married.

"Eww! Cooties." We both turned to look at Hanna, who just ran away, we just started laughing.

Later that night, after dinner and exchanging of gifts, I decided to take a shower before bed, we had decided to stay in the guest room for the night. Got out of the shower, put, pajamas on, got into our bed when the Doctor decided he wanted to smell me which only happened when…

"Doctor, now's not the time to get frisky, we are at my moms and the room isn't soundproof." I laughed.

"Can I help it if you smell amazing?" he asked kissing my shoulder seductively.

I woke up the next morning on the Doctor's chest, with clothes all around the bed. I got to put my bra on only to find… it's broken, great. So instead I grabbed new undergarments from my bag that I brought in last night, put them on along with the Doctor's shirt.

"Looks like you had a busy night." Ezmeralda said misceviously to me as I walked out into the kitchen.

"What, it was our wedding night." I said completely forgetting that she didn't know.

"You two got married?" her jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me you don't like him." I said getting some water.

"I like him, I think he's good for you and will treat you like a girl should be treated, just I wish you would've told me."

"Sorry." I said first thing that came to my mind, as I sat back down.

**Read and review please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 isn't that great, anything you guys want me to write about let me know. And thanks to Alyssa Love for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW**

The day after Christmas we started our honeymoon. Our first stop:

"Sparta, Ancient Greece?" I asked walking out of the TARDIS.

"Looks like it." The Doctor answered. It was then I eyed the Trojan Horse.

"Doctor, has Achilles been shot with the arrow yet?" I didn't exactly know all of my greek history but I knew enough to know that Achilles died during the Trojan War.

"I have no idea, we could find out."

I walked up to a handsome looking warrior.

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't happen to be Achilles would you?" I asked him.

"Actually, yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"Not go to war." I told him, I felt somebody grab my arm.

"You can't tell him not to go to war, his death is a fixed point in time." The Doctor told me.

"Time can be rewritten."

"Yea, but not all of the time, it's fixed Ally there's nothing you can do."

"Fine." I said turning around to look at the horse. "Such a historical story, too bad it had to end in a hero's death." I said quietly to myself. "I want to see it happen." I said spinning around to face the Doctor.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I told him confidently.

I stood there staring at the battlefield watching men get shot at by arrows, I was too far away to see blood which was a good thing. I killed Dracula, and Octavian, shot my Father, and was there when Marie Antoinette died, this shouldn't bother me but it did. It took everything in me not to run down there and stop it all. Just then Achilles got shot with an arrow in his heel, I saw him crumple in pain.

"He's done for." I said quietly to myself as I watched him die. "Can we go now?" I asked walking towards the Doctor.

"I told you it wasn't smart coming here in the first place, but no you had to see Achilles die." The Doctor said leading me into the TARDIS taking me to bed it had been a long day sleep would do me good, and thankfully sleep welcomed me with open arms.

**Well there you have it chapter 2 please, please, please review! I will be your best friend :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Again read and review, READ AND REVIEW! Thanks**

**I don't own DW only Allyson**

My phone rang at 7:30 am.

"What?" I asked my ever so sweet greeting.

"Good morning starshine." JayHawke's cherry voice said back to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"When were you going to tell me you got married?" she asked suddenly serious.

"I-How'd you find out?"

"Your mom told me." Stupid mom with her stupid loud mouth, but I still love her though.

"When did you plan on telling me?" JayHawke demanded.

"I don't know, after the honeymoon or the next time I saw you." I said rubbing the sleep form my eyes.

"So… any children?" she asked, God she was nosy.

"I don't know, maybe, whatever happens in that department happens."

"You make it sound like a business." She said.

"You need to stop being nosy," I told her, "I got to go." I hung up and decided to get out of bed.

"Look who's up." The Doctor said leaning against the console.

"Yea, JayHawke decided to call me."

"What'd she want?" he asked pulling me close to him and kissing me good morning.

"My mom can't keep a secret," he knew what I meant, "so where are we going today?"

"Well I was thinking Paris, France 1800s, the city of love." He replied smiling at me.

"City of love 1800s it is." I said pulling the lever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of A Love Set in Stone enjoy!**

**I don't own DW.**

Exploring in the TARDIS I came across a music room with a piano, I'd taken piano lessons since I was 5 so I was pretty good. I sat down and decided to play and sing Sara Bareilles' King of Anything.

Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table. While I look outside.

So many things I'd say if I were able, but I just keep quiet and watch the cars that pass by.

You've got opinions, yea, we're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked.

So let me thank you for your time and try not waste anymore of mine, get out of here fast.

I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning, there's no one to save.

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So, you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?

You sound so innocent, so full of good intent, swear you know best. But you expect me to jump up on board with you and ride off into your delusional sun set. I'm not the one who's lost with no direction, oh. But you'll never see, you're so busy making masks with my name on it in all caps. You've got the talking down just not the listening.

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So, you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?

All my life I've tried to make everybody happy. While I just hurt and hide, waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide.

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So, you dare tell me who to be? Who died any made you king of anything?

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So, you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?

Let me hold your crown babe.

I jumped when I heard clapping behind me.

"I didn't know you could sing, or play like that." The Doctor said walking up to the piano.

"Special talent, nobody knows except the instructor. I have stage fright." I admitted to him.

"Could you play another one for me?"

"I can try." I said starting up Someday form the musical Memphis

**Both of those songs (King of Anything and Someday) are amazing songs read and review thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll just say JayHawke was right….**

**I don't own DW.**

I woke up in the middle of the night suddenly feeling very sick, ran to the bathroom, threw my dinner into the toilet, and mouthwashed my mouth. It was then I realized I hadn't eaten anything bad, and I haven't felt sick all day. I ran out to the console room to run a full body test on the monitor.

"Oh my God." I said when I get the results. I left the monitor the way it was with the body test up and went back to bed.

"Ally." The Doctor said shaking me slightly to wake me up, "Ally!" he repeated a little louder this time.

"What?" I asked waking up.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked still waking up.

"That you are pregnant." I was suddenly wide awake.

"I just found out."

"How?" he asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night, suddenly sick and realized nothing was wrong with me so I did a body test on the monitor and it turned out positive," I told him, "Doctor, how's she going to turn out?"

"You think it's a she?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I do, now tell me what's going to happen."

"Well, it'll take 5-6 months until she's born, no knowing if she'll have two hearts or one, but she can't be born in a hospital, and Ally I'm sorry, but she won't be able to stay on the TARDIS for a few years. It'll be too dangerous." He looked at me heartbroken.

"Great." I said with a mixture of happy and sad tears threatening to fall. He hugged me tightly as I sobbed into his shoulder, I could feel my shirt getting wet as I realized he was crying also with a mixture of sad and happy tears. We hugged each other as tightly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 again read and review please!**

**I own Allyson not the Doctor but I wish I did ;)**

The first thing I did the next morning was call JayHawke.

"Hey, Claire I have a humongous favor to ask of you."

"What?" she asked.

"Take care of me and the Doctor's baby?" I asked really fast.

"You two have a baby now God how fast do you two reproduce?"

"No not yet, but soon. Like 5 months soon." I informed her.

"Yea, we'll take care of her."

"You think it's a her too?" I asked.

"Yea, we girls are the bomb!" She replied.

"So you'll do it?"  
>"Yea!"<p>

"Oh my God thank you soo much you have no idea how much this means to us! Not if my water breaks I will need you to help me birth her and get my mom and such."

"Kay got it and how long would we have her?" she asked.

"Ummm… about seven years, we'll visit often, I don't think you'll have to tell her you two are her parents, and tell her the stories that I tell you about us."

"Will do."

"Again, JayHawke thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much." I told her forever in her debt.

"You owe me one." She said hanging up.

"Well, we have someone who'll take our baby." I said strolling into the console.

"Great, who?" the Doctor asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"JayHawke."

"No offence to her, but are you sure leaving our little girl with Claire is a smart idea?" he had a point, JayHawke can't even keep a plant alive let alone a child.

"Her husband will help, and I'll make sure my mom will check up on the them every once in a while." I said trying to reassure both of us, "so where to today?"

"I don't know yet, but you probably can't go on dangerous adventures." He said what I already thought.

"Yea, I figured but what am I supposed to do here?"

"Use your imagination." He said simply.

"I don't have an imagination." I said jokingly.

"Yes you do." The Doctor replied.

"Fine." I huffed out walking to the library sensing he was going on an adventure and I'd have to miss out. When I got there one particular book caught my eye _The Hunger Games_. I went back out to the console, with a bucket in case I couldn't make it to the toilet, and got into my book. I was only renched out of it because we had landed wherever we landed and I gave the Doctor a good bye/night kiss, not knowing when he would return. Then got back to reading. I tell you _The Hunger Games _is a kick-ass book.

**Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 read and review please and thank you**

**I only own Allyson Stone.**

"What year are we in?" I poked my head out of the window.

"1954, Ohio." The Doctor answered, "well she's not working, looks like we're stuck here. Which means Ally you're going to school." He said with a smirk.

"I don't think so, and besides this is the 1950s, I'd get thrown out for being with child." I said trying to sound smart.

"Yea, you are going and you're not showing too much, it just looks like you had a big lunch." He rambled.

"Whatever." I said starting for the wardrobe. I found a poodle skirt, crinoline, a white blouse, white socks, and saddle shoes. Every picture I'd seen of a 50s girl has their hair pulled back in a ribbon with curls. That wouldn't be a problem, my hair already had natural loose curls so I pulled it back.

"I feel like an idiot." I walked out to the console.

"Aww, you look so cute." The Doctor tried not to laugh.

"You're not helping." I gave him a kiss and walked out the door.

Once I was a the school registered and everything I was assigned a tour guide a fellow student.

"And this is the Gym, and this is the blah, blah, blah." I didn't really care what he was saying, he was a geek that got bullied a lot, I could tell just by looking at him. Walking down the hallway we were slammed into some lockers.

"Do you have a screw loose?" I shouted turning around to look at the bullies straight in the eye.

"What?" one laughed.

"You heard me, you can't push a girl." I told him.

"Oh yea, What are you going to do about it?" God he reminded me of my Father. He walked towards me ready to push me. He got a surprise when I pushed him. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it, I'm going to stand up to you." I told him, "You only bully people because you're either bullied by somebody else, or are trying to raise yourself esteem, and I won't be part of it." I picked up my books and walked away.

"I've never seen someone stand up to him that way!" my tour guide said catching up to me.

"Yea, well never get me angry."

**LATER THAT DAY:**

"How was school?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, good you know just got slammed against some lockers."

"What?"

"I took care of it."

"Oh yes, that makes me feel better." He rolled his eyes.

"Did you get her working?"

"Yes, now where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere besides this Hell hole." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, I think and hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

About 5 ½ months I was due any day, and scared the shit out of me. I was sitting there in the library reading a book. The Doctor was gone on some adventure that I, yet again, couldn't go on, when I felt it. My water broke and immense pain shot through my body.

"Really, you couldn't wait till I got to the console?" I asked the unborn child making my way to the console room. I started the TARDIS towards JayHawke's house while calling her at the same time.

"JayHawke, she's coming!" I said into the phone.

"Okay you on your way?"

"What do you think?" I shouted at her hanging up as I landed at my mom's._ not where I wanted to go but she'll know what to do._ I thought.

"MOM!" I shouted when I saw her standing outside, she immediately knew what was happening and what I was going through.

"Okay, we need towels,"

"We need to go get JayHawke."

"We need towels." She said in the 'don't test me' voice.

"I need JayHawke." I said firmly.

"Fine, what do I do?" she asked.

"Pull the lever." More pain shot through my body, _God if this is giving birth I wonder what dying feels like._ I thought as we landed.

"Okay what do we do?" JayHawke asked running in.

"You," I pointed to JayHawke, "go help the Doctor, and don't tell him till you get back in the TARDIS. He'll get emotional and that's when he makes mistakes. Mom you need to help me,"

"Get in the house and give birth got it." She finished for me.

"Foxy, you can do it, you're the strongest person I know." JayHawke encouraged me.

"Thanks, now go find my husband." I ordered her.

I'm not going to get into detail about the birth, but I wasn't like it was in the movies. There was screaming, blood, sweat, a lot of tears, and a lot of pain, also a lot of me almost breaking the Doctor's hand from squeezing it so hard, but it was totally worth it.

"Look what I brought into this world, a beautiful baby girl." I said extremely happy with the result of my blood, sweat, and tears.

"Excuse me, what we brought into this world." The Doctor said sitting right next to me holding our little girl. We named her Alyssa.

"You helped create her I had to hold her in me for 5 ½ months then give a painful birth, so yea what I, with a little tiny bit of your help, brought into this world." I said, the Doctor just laughed.

Leaving her behind doesn't mean we didn't love her, we loved her very much. We cried in our bed all night heartbroken of leaving our little Alyssa, but we knew she would grow up for seven years with the best of people taking care of her. My Mom, JayHawke and her husband, and the Doctor and will stop by as much as we could. _She won't grow up not knowing her parents, _I thought, _I'll make sure of it._

**The baby's name was going to be Lucy but I had a special request so yea Alyssa it is! Again read and review it's always appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My friend wanted me to write a Back to the Future meets Doctor Who chapter so hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Back to the Future although I would gladly take the DeLorean.**

Walking around in Hill Valey 1955, back in the poodle skirt. This kid ran by us looking like Marty McFly.

"Doctor, was Marty McFly a real person?" I asked just to make sure.

"Of course he was real, the whole Back to the Future movies were based on his time traveling adventures," I opened my mouth to ask about Doc Brown, "yes Doc Brown was real too." The Doctor added sensing I was going to ask.

"We are going to meet them!" I told him.

"Fine, come on." The Doctor grabbed my hand and started off toward the place the DeLorean was hidden.

"Oh my God!" I said stroking the car.

"How come you never do that to the TARDIS?"

"Doctor you know I love the TARDIS but this is the DeLorean, this is my dream car."

"Who the Hell are you two and why are you here?" I heard someone who sounded like Christopher Lloyd, I looked behind me and saw Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown.

"We were just, admiring your car, very nice." The Doctor said quickly.

"It will be once I get it working." He said walking to the car. Marty McFly came in.

"Doc, she won't go to the dance with him."

"Who won't go to the dance with who?" I asked him.

"My mom won't go to the dance with my dad, and I don't know you."

"Allyson Stone and the Doctor we're new here." I introduced us.

"Two Doctors, that's not going to get confusing." Marty said.

"I know right?" I replied.

"Okay, enough talking about us like we're not here. How'd you get this thing to work?" Doc Brown explained everything.

"Wow this is getting boring fast, okay here's what you do, use the clock tower. Lightening hits it in about 4 days. Doc Brown you're smart you'll figure out how to do it. Trust us on that, and it was amazing meeting you guys both but we have to get going." I said walking out from behind the hiding place, we walked straight into Biff. Well I literally walked straight into Biff.

"What is that," he pointed to the TARDIS, "and who are you two?" he asked us.

"Allyson Stone and the Doctor, and that is a police box from London England and they just started putting them up here in America." I said once again using my special gift, it wasn't hard to trick Biff he wasn't very smart. Luckily he bought it and walked back into his car, thank God. We continued to go back into the TARDIS.

"I just met Doc Brown, Marty McFly, Biff Tannen, and touched the DeLorean I think my life is complete." I said to the Doctor.

"I thought your life was complete when we got married."

"That's different." I said waving it off. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

**I hope you guys liked it read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Hunger Games chapter it may seem very rushed but I didn't want to make it more than one chapter.**

**I only own Allyson Stone not the Doctor.**

We landed in a place that seemed vaguely fimilar.

"Doctor?"

"We're way in the future, America falls and we're in,"

"Panem, am I correct?" I interrupted him. We were in the middle of a reaping I could tell.

"And our female tribute is, Allyson Stone." Some official looking lady said.

"What?" the Doctor and I said together. Apparently the Districts record names and ages and put them in immediately.

"Can we get Allyson Stone on the stage here please?" the official said. Tears started to come but I wouldn't let them fall not while cameras are watching me the whole time. I walked up to the stage and shook hands with the male tribute. We were given a couple minutes to say goodbye to loved ones.

"How am I going to do this, I mean I know I can't die but still."

"I don't know but I'll be there I'll make sure of it." The Doctor reassured me.

"How?"

"Trust me." He said hugging me tightly. That was it that was all the contact we were allowed.

The other tribute and I boarded a train headed for the Capitol. Once we got there I opted out of going to the ceremony I knew it would hurt me with the sponsors but I didn't care I decided to try to sleep but it didn't go to well I tossed and turned the whole time.

**NEXT DAY:**

I went down to breakfast to find the official and Haymitch, my mentor, we were asked what skills we possessed. I didn't even listen to what the other tribute said what did it matter he'd try to kill me anyways.

"You, what's your skills?" Haymitch asked me.

"Umm, I can shoot things with a gun, I ran track, and did okay in archery that's about it."

"So you're pretty much worthless in this competition then."

"I am _not_ worthless." I told him firmly.

"If only words could kill."

"You'd be dead." I told him finishing my breakfast. We went to the training arena.

"So, Allyson right, what are you going to do?" the other tribute asked me.

"Run some laps." I said eyeing the track around the arena. After we were done training we went to bed and again I was twisting and turning, when I heard the door open and close.

"Whoever it is I can whoop your ass!" I said sitting straight up in bed.

"I know." I could hear the Doctor laugh.

"Doctor, you're going to get me in trouble." I said letting him come into the bed anyways.

"Only if we get caught." He said in my ear. The next morning I woke up to an empty space with nothing but a note, and my clothes on the floor as a proof of the night before. I picked up the note: _Don't take to long, Alyssa and I still need you, and remember that I love you._ Was all it read but it was enough, one last night was enough for a while. I was determined to be the first to lose, the first to 'die' and that's exactly what happened. I 'died' in the first challenge they took me off of the field in a stretcher as soon as I saw them disappear I got off and ran away.

"Where are you?" I asked the Doctor over the phone.

"Coming." He said as the TARDIS materialized in front of me.

"Show off." I laughed.

**Read and review please and thank you hope you guys enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alyssa Love of course I had to name her that, you asked and you've reviewed like every chapter lol.**

**I only own Allyson, this story, and other shiz that's mine, and not that does not include the Doctor, maybe one day, maybe, probably not, no it won't happen.**

I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Allyson Stone?" I voice said.

"Yes." I said cautiously.

"Your friend Claire Hugh was hurt in a car accident she," I hung up cutting him off.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

"Yes Ally?" he answered.

"JayHawke was in a car accident." Without a word he started the TARDIS towards her house. Once there we ran inside half looking for Alyssa half trying to find where JayHawke was. We found Alyssa, she was asleep, we also found where JayHawke was staying.

"JayHawke," I said sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, "what happened?"

"I don't really know all of a sudden a black truck hit me. Good thing Alyssa wasn't in the car you would've killed me."

"Yea, I would've." I said not bothering to lie to her.

"Allyson," oh no, she was getting serious that's the only reason she uses my full name, "I'm going to be here for a couple days, you guys are going to have to take care of Alyssa. It's easy it's like the flour assignment we had in school."

"Yea, but she isn't a flour sack she's my child."

"Yea, _your _child, you guys will do great." She reassured me.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go you've got a child to take care of." She ordered me.

"Okay, okay I'm going Ms. Bossy."

Once we got back to her house, where we would be staying for a couple days, we took care of Alyssa. We made pretty damn good parents if I do say so myself. I saw a piano so I just had to look through the songs and I found my favorite ballad, I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables. So I sat down and started to play and sing it.

I dreamed a dream and time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving. That I was young and unafraid and dreams were made, and used, and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted.

But the tigers come at night, with their voice as soft as thunder, as they tear your hopes apart, as they turn your dreams to shame.

And still I dream she'll come to me, that we would live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms that cannot weather.

I had a dream my life would be so different from this Hell I'm living, so different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

"Why'd you choose that song?" the Doctor asked sitting next to me on the bench.

"Because it's one of my favorites and I've always wanted to play it, now seemed like a perfect time don't you think?" he just looked at me.

**If you never heard I Dreamed a Dream go play the Glee version it's the same lyric as I put on here, also review and I'll be your best friend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 hope you enjoy!**

**I only own Allyson and other shiz that's mine, that does not include the Doctor but I can dream.**

JayHawke, the wonderful friend that she is, didn't tell us she was supposed to babysit her younger brother and sister.

"I could give us practice." I said getting off the phone with her mom.

"Alright, and it's not like we can argue we owe her." The Doctor sighed.

We didn't plan on being tied back to back with a jump rope.

"Yea, I don't think we are going to make good parents if Alyssa is anything like them." I told him.

"Well I don't know, she's got some of you in her, and sometimes your little miss Spitfire." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh thanks, that's so sweet." I said sarcastically.

"How about we get out of the rope?"

"Way ahead of you," I started working behind my back, "and 3, 2, 1." The rope dropped to the ground.

"Why didn't you list that as a skill in the Hunger Games?" he asked.

"Where do you think I learned it from?"

We had to find a way to calm down those kids, I decided to go all Glee on them.

"Hey guys, how would you like to hear a song?" I asked them and they obediently sat down on the couch while I played them a song, one I knew they would like.

Bing bang digga rigga dong fist thing that I say after I wake up. Bing bang digga rigga dong I say those words before I go to sleep.

Get on up it's time to dance, yeah, it's so much fun being up on our feet.

So we go up, up do the jump move around and clap your hands together. Down, down turn around having fun is what it's all about.

Bing bang digga rigga dong funny words I sing when I am dancing. Bing band digga rigga dong silly words that can mean anything.

Get on up it's time to dance, yeah, it's so much fun being up on our feet.

So we go up, up do the jump move around and clap your hands together. Down, down turn around having fun is what it's all about.

Oh 1, 2 me and you move around and clap your hands together. 3, 4 on the floor having fun is what it's all about.

They fell asleep in the bed we were supposed to be using so we got the couch.

"Hello, Allyson?" I could hear JayHawke's mom say as she walked through the door.

"Huh, what? Oh hey Mrs. Hugh." I said waking up.

"Where are they?" she asked about her children.

"They're in the bedroom."

"Asleep?" she asked.

"Yea." She walked in the wrong room, which I didn't realize because I was too tired.

"Umm, Allyson there's a baby in there." She said walking out.

_Shit, do I tell her or no?_ my mind fought with itself.

"Mrs. Hugh follow me outside." I said walking out of the door which she followed me.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"The baby is mine, let me explain, I got married. We travel a lot and it'd be too dangerous for her to stay with us." She looked at me as if I was a tramp.

"It's not like we don't love her we do, we just didn't want her to get hurt." I tried to explain.

"I'll just take my kids and go." She was clearly upset at the Doctor and I's choice to protect Alyssa, and even more upset that JayHawke took her in. I was classic me, forgetting that my choices effected other people.

**Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 I decided I needed rain, jazz, New Orleans, and more singing!**

**I only own Ally.**

After JayHawke got out of the hospital, and said final goodbyes to Alyssa. We went to,

"Mardi Gras, New Orleans?" I asked stepping out of the TARDIS.

"You told me it was your favorite place in America." The Doctor said as I looked around at all the bright colors and the amazing sights, then I heard the Jazz music and who doesn't love good Jazz right? I grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him towards the music.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance?" the Doctor asked.

"I can't ballroom dance, but most in my neighborhood know the basic swing dance." I told him. Clearly I would have to teach him how to swing.

"Step with you right, then left, then jump back on your right, then jump forward on your left." I explained while doing the movements, luckily he caught on right away. About ten minutes after we started swing dancing it started raining the crowd went home, the musicians left. We were about to leave when an idea popped into my head.

"Wait a second." I said grabbing his hand again.

"What?" he asked.

"You said you'd teach me how to dance."

"And you think I should teach you now?" he questioned me.

"Now is as good a time as ever." I pointed out.

"Okay." He said pulling me close and we started dancing. I couldn't help myself I had to sing it.

Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo…

I'm singin' in the rain just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feelin' I'm happy again, I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above. The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love. Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place. Come on with the rain I've a smile on my face. I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain just singin', singin' in the rain.

Dancin' in the rain. Dee-ah, dee-ah, dee-ah. I'm happy again! I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain.

"You are so weird." The Doctor stated.

"And you're not?" I countered smiling.

"I didn't say that." He said leading me back into the TARDIS to bed. Let's just say it was a good night ;).

**Read and review I hope you guys liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to do a Tron chapter. Enjoy!**

**I only own Allyson.**

"Allyson I need you to find somebody." The Doctor told me.

"Okay who?" I asked him.

"Kevin Flynn."

"Okay, why does that name sound familiar?" I asked him.

"He owned an arcade called Flynn's, he went missing in 1989, he was working for ENCOM he also,"

"Created the Tron arcade game," I said finishing for him, "where do I find him?"

Next thing I knew I had some device that would corrupt ENCOM and I was driving a motorcycle, with some stupid glasses that worked as a video camera and a phone at the same time, also with cops chasing me. _Yup just another day being me._ I thought to myself.

"What now?" I asked after I got in the ENCOM building.

"Find the control room and plug in that device it should corrupt them and if your quick enough you can get away without anyone noticing you." He instructed me.

"Great your putting my life on the line again."

"Your immortal." He pointed out.

"Shut up." I said walking casually into the control room and plugging the device in.

"What are you doing?" a guy that looked like Sam Flynn asked me.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just checking to see if this is all up to date. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Who wants to know?"

"Allyson who's there with you?" the Doctor asked.

"Your Sam Flynn am I correct?" I asked the look alike.

"Yes I am, who are you?"

"Allyson Stone." I told him.

"You weren't really checking to see if everything is up to date were you?"

"Look who's catching on." I said in a 'duh' voice, "we Sam Flynn I bid you farewell." I said hearing an alarm from the building go off. I ran out the doors into the streets.

"Okay now what?" I asked the Doctor.

"Go to Flynn's arcade, once your there send a page to Alan Bradley's pager, I assume you know where Kevin Flynn's office is." The Doctor told me as I started up the barrowed bike.

"Of course it's behind the Tron game."

I pulled up to Flynn's arcade, went up to the Tron game moved it aside and went into the office and sent the page to Alan's pager. I then started up the computer I didn't realize there was a bright light behind me and all of a sudden I was in Tron.

A couple of women put a light suit on me, gave me an information disk, and took away the glasses.

"Hey, wait I need those!" I started panicking, without the Doctor's help I was sure I wouldn't get out of here.

"They are not allowed at the games." A lady dressed in white told me.

"The games? I guess you're going to tell me to survive." I said.

"Correct." She said as I was lifted into a futuristic arena. A person with a black helmet on took off his information disk and threw it at me, I dodged it and took mine off. I threw it at him and it hit him square in the chest. He dissolved into nothing but computer chips. I also defeated two other guys, the next I was supposed to fight I recognized as Tron himself. But the leader decided he wanted to meet me instead.

"Who are you?" I asked the leader. His helmet dissolved to show his face. He looked exactly like Kevin Flynn did in 1989.

"I understand you are Allyson Stone, and you are not a program." He said as we started circling each other.

"Yes, as I understand you are not Kevin Flynn, you are CLU." I informed him of my knowledge.

"How did you know that?" CLU asked.

"Because I'm smart, now let me out of here."

"Fine, farewell Allyson Stone." He said as I was lowered back onto the grid. Once I was down there I was giving a stick sort of thing. I saw CLU had one and all of a sudden a lightcycle appeared under him.

"You're not going to win User!" a man right next to me said.

"Don't need to Program, I just need to get out of here." I said sprinting, jumping, then landing on a lightcycle leaving the arena and headed towards Kevin Flynn's prison. I knew the way I had watched the movie a million times. Once there I went in and found Flynn.

"Kevin Flynn, your son, Sam Flynn, will find you soon."

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked me.

"Because I sent him a page on Alan Bradley's pager." I told him truthfully.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Allyson Stone, I'm not a Program, I am a User and I need to get out of here."

"There's only one way out that's the portal."

"How do I get there?" I asked.

He told me how to get to the portal, thanked me, and sent me on my way. I got to the portal and safely went through. I came out outside of Flynn's arcade with the TARDIS waiting patiently there ready for me to come in.

"How'd it go?" the Doctor asked me as I walked in.

"Good except I went into Tron, met CLU, and Kevin Flynn." I said as he pulled me close to him.

"Hmm, sounds like an eventful day." He said kissing me.

"Oh yes it was."

**Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am back, and I need reviews people it's my fuel I need it to keep writing if you like/love the story tell me why, and to haters and flamers hands off of the review button!**

**I only own Allyson and this story**

"Venice, Italy?" I asked walking into the area.

"Well of course it's Venice." The Doctor said.

"Umm, not that I don't love Venice, but why?" I asked.

"Why not Venice?"

"Doctor I'm serious."

"Alright, well we didn't really get much of a Honeymoon. I mean come on the only place we went was Rome, where we saw Achilles die."

"Good point, so what is there to do here?" I looked around and didn't see anything that looked fun.

"We could go on a boat ride, eat Italian food, get a hotel room." He suggested.

"Oohh, I didn't know there were that many exciting things here are we going to have time for all of them?" I asked sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude." He said in mock hurt.

"Yea I do, it's part of my personality, get used to it you'll be living with it for eternity." I said.

We did go on a boat with the Italian dude singing and it reminded me of a cheesy but loveable movie, ate Italian food, and got a hotel.

The next morning I woke up yet again in the Doctor's arms with clothes all around the bed, I was very used to this image by now. _God if we keep going like this we'll have another Alyssa._ I thought to myself, not that I didn't want more children just one was enough for now. I grabbed new undergarments and the Doctor's shirt, put them on and headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Looks like you had a busy night." An older women said to me.

"Yea, I did." I said to her.

"I remember those days." She said.

After breakfast I headed back upstairs and was about to put on actual clothes when I was interrupted.

"You know I was absolutely sure that you threw my clothes on the floor last night, but when I woke up my shirt was gone." The Doctor said leaning against the doorframe.

"Hmm weird, you know I think I'm wearing it."

"I think so to."


	16. Chapter 16

**I decided to write a sick chapter because I am sick I have a cold, so I wanted her to have something and this is what I came up with!**

**I only own this story, Allyson, and other shiz that's mine.**

I had a fever, runny nose, and a sore throat, and I was also throwing up a lot. Yup I had Swine Flu (H1N1 just cause I can put in the story :D). it all happened when I started not feeling well and went to bed with a bucket, and threw up in it. So the next day I literally couldn't get out of bed.

"Look what I found." The Doctor said sitting on the bed, handing me some movies.

"_Annie_, _Singin' in the Rain, the Wizard of Oz, Grease, _and_ Gone With the Wind_, Doctor how'd you know those are my favorite movies to watch when I'm sick?" I asked.

"You told me they were, honestly do you remember anything you tell me?"

"Nope not a thing," I smiled, "put in _Grease _please?"

"Alright." He said putting in the movie then settling down next to me.

"You don't have to sit through this movie, I know how restless you get." I said to him.

"And leave you when you can't even get out of bed, what kind of husband would I be if I did that?" he asked.

"A bad one, now go get me chicken noodle soup please." I normally didn't like chicken noodle soup but for some reason it tastes good when you're sick.

"You're going to order me around all day aren't you?" he asked getting up off of the bed.

"And love every minute of it dearie." I told him smiling.

He came back with soup, a bucket, and a,

"White board, what the Hell am I going to do with a white board?" I asked.

"You have a sore throat, which means you shouldn't be talking." The Doctor said sitting back on the bed.

"You're the Doc, Doc." I wrote on it making another _Back to the Future_ reference, he rolled his eyes. I then put my head on his shoulder when Summer Nights started, in response he put his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to his side. It made me feel like a teenager again, but in a good way.

"I love you." I wrote on my white board.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"You don't have to watch _Gone With the Wind_ it's actually kind of depressing." I wrote on the white board, blowing my nose for the millionth time that day. By this time we had watched all of them but _Gone With the Wind_.

"No, I'm going to watch it with you, and if it's boring I'll just complain throughout the whole thing."

"I look forward to that." I wrote rolling my eyes. He laughed and then kissed me.

"Wait a minute, won't kissing me make you sick?" I asked/wrote.

"Please I have a better immune system then humans." He told me.

"Oh well, carry on." I wrote, letting him kiss me more.

_Way better then 'Gone With the Wind'. _ My mind thought happily.


	17. Chapter 17

**I had an urge to write something like this, and while I'm typing this I am listening to The Point of no Return from The Phantom of the Opera my true love of musicals :D**

**I only own Allyson.**

Here we were, outside of a house that looked vaguely, like one from my childhood.

"Doctor, where are we?" I asked, hoping my suspicions weren't confirmed.

"New York, New York, December 12th, 1996." He said looking at his watch.

My heart dropped to my stomach. _The day after mom left, the first day I got beaten._ I thought to myself.

"What do we do?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat.

"We go in the house and see what's going on." He said about to walk up to the house.

"Doctor don't, I have a really bad feeling about this." My stomach started twisting and turning.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked knocking on the door. It didn't do my stomach any good when my Father opened the door. I felt like was going to pass out, or throw up, or maybe both.

"What do you want, and is she going to be okay?" my Father asked.

"We're your new neighbors, we just wanted to say hello." The Doctor looked at me.

"I'll be fine." I decided to bite back my original come back which was 'Like you care!' but then I remembered he doesn't know me yet.

"Why don't you come on in." he said walking on in, in front of us, "this is my daughter Allyson." He pointed us to little me, the Doctor and I glanced at each other. Knowing who she is, that she'll grow up to be me was hard. It was hard not telling her that I should've bit back every mean thing I've said to my Father for the sake that I didn't need another bruise to cover with make up or lie about. It was difficult not telling her who she'll grow up to be, who she'll love, who she'll kill, all the amazing things she'll learn over the course of 19 years. But I had to remember she'll live and learn, I also remembered this exact moment from my four year old memories and now from my 19 year old memories. _Talk about déjà vu_. I thought to myself.

It was time to leave, luckily my Father didn't follow us to the door, he couldn't even see the door. I opened it and slammed it shut.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor whispered to me.

"I want you to see what I've had to live through, you've told me every bad thing you've lived through, while I, I've only told you vaguely about it." I said running soundlessly to the bathroom, the Doctor followed me.

"YOU ARE REASON SHE LEFT ME!" my Father screamed at younger me, letting out fury.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Young me cried. I flinched I heard his fist make contact with my face. I slid onto the bathroom floor with my back against the wall, the exact same way the Doctor found me the first time he saw me cry. Another hit came after that, and another, and another, and one more. I could hear my younger self crying and wondering what I had done wrong as my Father left me curled on the floor as my Father left the house. _Probably to go get drunk or something._ I thought to myself.

"I remember this, and I remember what happens next." I said about to go there and comfort little me.

"Allyson you can't." the Doctor said grabbing my arm, holding me back.

"Doctor I remember this, you and I go and comfort me," I paused to think about what I had just said, "That didn't come out right but you get the idea."

"Okay." He said letting go of my arm and following me to the breathing heap, that was four year old me, on the floor.

"Hey, Allyson right?" I asked sitting next to myself.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"This won't go on forever." The Doctor told her.

"It won't?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it'll go on a while, but not forever." I said.

"But how do you know?" she asked us.

"Because once upon a time, I was you in the exact same spot. Then I got out of it." I told her not knowing what else I should say to her.

"How'd you get out of it?" she asked.

"I wanted to travel the world and one day I was given the opportunity and I took it." I said looking at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry Allyson," he said to little me, "but we have to go." He said raising up off of the floor.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked both of us.

"Maybe, in the distant future." He gave me a knowing look.

As soon as we got back into the TARDIS my waterworks finally kicked in. The Doctor just hugged me closely and let me cry myself to exhaustion on his shoulder.

**Read and review and hope you guys enjoyed my depressing chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 it's not my best but I had to upload something otherwise my mind would give up on the story.**

**I only own Allyson Stone and other shiz that's mine.**

I once again found myself alone in the music room at the piano, so I wanted to play Sally's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

I sense there's something in the wind  
>That seems like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
>no, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one  
>For I am not the one<p>

"Another random song?" The Doctor asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes it is, and it's one of my favorites." I said getting ready to play another song. I settled on Someday from Memphis.

Someday I'm gonna do you wrong  
>Someday I'll leave you blue<br>Someday I'm gonna steal your heart  
>Someday I'll rip it right in two<p>

But someday, just ain't here yet  
>And I'm still stuck on you<br>So let's just say we've got today  
>And do what lovers do<p>

Some night I'm gonna hurt you bad  
>Some night I'll cause you pain<br>Some night I'm gonna leave you dry and crying in the rain

But some night just ain't here  
>And boy you're looking good<br>So let's pretend tonight won't end  
>And act like lovers should<p>

Someday I'm gonna do you wrong  
>Someday I'll leave you blue<br>Someday I'm gonna steal your heart  
>Someday I'll rip it right in two<p>

But Someday, just ain't here yet  
>And I'm still stuck on you<br>So let's just say we've got today  
>Let's just say we've got today<br>Let's just say we've got today  
>And do what lovers should<p>

"I think it's time we visit Alyssa." The Doctor said pulling me up from where I was sitting.

"You think?" I asked as if going to visit her was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Alyssa asked as she ran up to us. She was older then the last time we saw her, she was about 3 now.

"Mom, Aunt Claire says you can play piano, and sing." She said as I picked her up.

"Did she now?" I asked sending a look of 'what the Hell, you know I hate singing in front of people!' towards JawHawke, she just shrugged.

"Uh-huh, will you sing to me?" she asked me.

"Of course I will sing to you." How could I refuse? I sat down at the piano and started playing Cruella DeVil from 101 Dalmatians.

Cruella De Vil  
>Cruella De Vil<br>If she doesn't scare you  
>No evil thing will<br>To see her is to  
>Take a sudden chill<br>Cruella, Cruella De Vil

The curl of her lips  
>The ice in her stare<br>All innocent children  
>Had better beware<br>She's like a spider waiting  
>For the kill<br>Look out for Cruella De Vil

At first you think  
>Cruella is the devil<br>But after time has worn  
>Away the shock<br>You come to realize  
>You've seen her kind of eyes<br>Watching you from underneath  
>A rock!<p>

This vampire bat  
>This inhuman beast<br>She ought to be locked up  
>And never released<br>The world was such  
>A wholesome place until<br>Cruella, Cruella De Vil

"Play another!" Alyssa told me with her head against the Doctor's shoulder. Again I couldn't refuse so I decided to play One Jump Ahead from Aladdin.

Gotta keep  
>One jump ahead of the breadline<br>One swing ahead of the sword  
>I steal only what I can't afford<br>( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
>That's all, and that's no joke<br>These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that! 

Just a little snack, guys  
>Rip him open, take it back, guys<br>I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
>You're my only friend, Abu!<br>Who?  
>He's become a a one-man rise in crime<br>I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Tell you all about it when I got the time!<p>

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
>One skip ahead of my doom<br>Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
>One jump ahead of the hitmen<br>One hit ahead of the flock  
>I think I'll take a stroll around the block<p>

Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Let's not be too hasty  
>Still I think he's rather tasty<br>Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Otherwise we'd get along<br>Wrong!

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
>(Vandal!)<br>One hop ahead of the hump  
>(Street rat!)<br>One trick ahead of disaster  
>(Scoundrel!)<br>They're quick, but I'm much faster  
>(Take that!)<br>Here goes, better throw my hand in  
>Wish me happy landin'<br>All I gotta do is jump

Many Disney songs and bottles of water later Alyssa eventually fell asleep. We once again had to leave our daughter here again.

**Read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own Allyson… **

"Doctor, we need to go get her." I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're right, we need her." He obviously couldn't live without her much longer either. Unfortunately for him, he had to save some planet or something like that. So I was dropped off in front of JayHawke's house. I rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" JayHawke answered.

"How long has it been?" I asked her.

"5 years," she said looking very upset, "you promised her you'd visit!" she almost yelled at me.

"I'm sorry but it was about five minutes ago when I last saw her and she was 3. We decided we couldn't take it anymore we want Alyssa." I said walking into the house.

"Allyson she doesn't know you, all she knows is the stories I tell her and that recording of you singing Maybe."

"Well that could be enough for her to recognize me, where is she?" I asked.

"She's at school, she should be home in about 1 minute." I walked over to the piano and started playing it right as she walked through the door.

Maybe far away  
>Or maybe real nearby<br>He may be pouring her coffee  
>She may be straighting this tie!<br>Maybe in a house  
>All hidden by a hill<br>She's sitting playing piano,  
>He's sitting paying a bill!<p>

Betcha they're young  
>Betcha they're smart<br>Bet they collect things  
>Like ashtrays, and art!<br>Betcha they're good -  
>(Why shouldn't they be?)<br>Their one mistake  
>Was giving up me!<p>

So maybe now it's time,  
>And maybe when I wake<br>They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
>Maybe.<p>

Betcha he reads  
>Betcha she sews<br>Maybe she's made me  
>A closet of clothes!<br>Maybe they're strict  
>As straight as a line...<br>Don't really care  
>As long as they're mine!<p>

So maybe now this prayer's  
>The last one of it's kind...<br>Won't you please come get your "Baby"  
>Maybe <p>

"Aunt Claire is that?" she asked pointing to me.

"She is." JayHawke answered.

"Mommy!" she dropped her bag and ran into my arms, "why'd you and Dad leave me?" she sniffled.

"I think this is better explained outside." I said hearing the familiar 'vworp' of the TARDIS.

"Daddy!" she ran to the Doctor just like she did with me. "now explain why you left me here." She demanded. _Yep she's got some of me in her._ I thought to myself. We explained everything to her.

"So want to come?" he asked her.

"Let me think about it," she paused for a second, "DUH!"

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"1865, Washington DC." She said.

We arrived at Ford's theater,

"Doctor tell me this isn't April 14th 1865." I said.

"I'm afraid it is. Allyson, don't you dare." The Doctor said to me while Alyssa just looked confused.

"Don't I dare what?" I asked innocently, "oh you think I'm going to kill Abe Lincoln?" I asked.

"No I think you're going to kill John Wilkes Booth." He said.

"That's not a bad idea." I said.

"Allyson don't do it!" he yelled at me.

"Too late." I said running into the TARDIS to find the unloaded gun from Area 51 and loaded it fast.

That's how I got here with the gun in my hand, John Wilkes Booth dead in front of me, the Doctor glaring at me for the millionth time (I was very used to this he wouldn't stay mad at me for long.), and Alyssa looking at me like I was a criminal, which in a way I was.

"Why'd you shoot him?" Alyssa asked me when we got back into the TARDIS.

"Because he was a bad man." I told her.

"But you didn't have to shoot him!" she said.

"Believe me I've done worse." I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I've killed Dracula, Octavian, shot your Grandfather, and watched Marie Antoinette and Achilles die." I didn't want to get into what the Doctor has done in his lifetime, he'd tell her eventually.


	20. Chapter 20

**I had a special request to hurt Jack and even though I like him a little (not a lot but I wouldn't hurt him unless requested to.) and as you know I like to put in special requests so Rae-Rae this chapter is for you I hope you enjoy and review!**

**I only own Allyson and this story.**

I ran out of an alleyway in 1945 with a Nazi soldier chasing me, trouble seemed to follow me everywhere I went. I looked behind me hoping he wasn't following me, he was, I almost ran into none other then.

"Jack Harkness" I asked out of breath.

"Allyson Stone, nice to see you again." He said.

"Yea, no time to chat now go!" I said shoving him against a wall hiding both of us.

"What'd you do?" he asked when the Nazi ran past us.

"Nothing I just shot a Nazi flag like 20 times." I answered walking away.

"You call shooting a flag 'nothing'?" he asked.

"Actually no I call it 'Kiss my ass Hitler.'" I said.

"There you are!" the Nazi grabbed the hood my coat.

"Yea, here I am." I said kicking him hoping he'd let me go, he didn't. So Jack decided to shoot him. The Nazi didn't like that too much so he shot Jack. I, remembering Jack couldn't die, ran off. I ran into a building not noticing the eminence amount of Nazi flags.

"Excuse me who are you?" a dude with a Hitler mustache asked me. No wait, it was Hitler.

"Nothing, hiding." I told him, scared out of my wits.

"Hiding from what?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I told him.

"Sir, that girl is a serious threat to you!" another Nazi said bursting in.

"How so? She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly." Hitler said.

"She shot a flag 20 times." The Nazi said.

"Yep that's me." I didn't bother to deny it. Hitler pulled out a gun.

"Guns, not the best weapon of choice to kill her with." The Doctor said walking in.

"Great, you've been here how long?" I asked him.

"Long enough." He said.

"And you choose now to save me?" I asked.

"Yep, pretty much."

"If you two are done bickering I'd like to kill her now." Hitler intervened.

"Are you sure about that?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh would you shut up and let me take death with dignity." I said with a smirk.

"Great idea." Hitler said cocking the gun and shooting me.

Even though I couldn't die it still hurt like Hell, and I black out. I woke up in some random room in the TARDIS.

"Okay how many times have I 'died' now, like three times?" I asked walking into the console room.

"I think so." The Doctor said giving me a kiss.

**Short I know but I had to put something up right? And Rae-Rae I know it's not England it's Germany but hey there in the same continent.**


	21. Chapter 21

**To Rae-Rae, a half hour you say? You have my respect lol, anyone that can read The Trickster and part of A Love Set in Stone in that amount of time is amazing I hope you liked my last chapter be sure to review.**

**I only own Allyson Stone and, a dog, and a cat, but that's it, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did it wouldn't be as epic, and Allyson Stone would be in it.**

Classic me, falling down and getting hurt. I tripped over a step in the TARDIS.

"Stupid step!" I verbally abused it. "Doctor your TARDIS almost killed me!" he knew what I meant.

"How come whenever you get hurt its always my TARDIS." He said getting a first aid kit.

"Because it is." I said as he helped me up and into a chair.

"No more trips for you." He said as I put ice on my now sprained ankle. We landed wherever landed and the Doctor and Alyssa walked out, leaving me alone to do whatever I wanted. I wanted to play piano, so I walked, no not walked limped into the music room. I started playing Love You Like a Love Song.

It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<p>

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are... And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<p>

No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I love you...like a love song... <p>

After that I decided on a little Disney, because who doesn't love Colors of the Wind right?

You think I'm an ignorant savage  
>And you've been so many places<br>I guess it must be so  
>But still I cannot see<br>If the savage one is me  
>How can there be so much that you don't know?<br>You don't know ...

You think you own whatever land you land on  
>The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim<br>But I know every rock and tree and creature  
>Has a life, has a spirit, has a name<p>

You think the only people who are people  
>Are the people who look and think like you<br>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
>You'll learn things you never knew you never knew<p>

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
>Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<br>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<br>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
>Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth<br>Come roll in all the riches all around you  
>And for once, never wonder what they're worth<p>

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
>The heron and the otter are my friends<br>And we are all connected to each other  
>In a circle, in a hoop that never ends<p>

How high will the sycamore grow?  
>If you cut it down, then you'll never know<br>And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
>We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains<br>We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
>All you'll own is Earth until<br>You can paint with all the colors of the wind 

And after that I decided to read some of Catching Fire by: Suzanne Collins. (Sequel to the Hunger Games they're amazing books go read them!). Hours later as I was going to bed Alyssa and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS.

"How was your day?" the Doctor asked knowing that it wasn't exciting.

"Oh you know the usual exciting day in the life of me, played piano, and read a book." I explained my unexciting day.

"That sounds very tiring." The Doctor lead me to our bedroom. I silently thanked God it was soundproof.

"It was." I yawned.

**Read and review please I would be forever grateful. Without reviews I don't get story ideas, and then I have writers block, then I give up on stories and I don't want that to happen so please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Its short I know but it just came to me why not do a Freddy Krueger chapter? For those of you who don't know Freddy Krueger is a character in the Nightmare on Elm St. and he kills people in their dreams. It also has a major Alice in Wonderland reference in it.**

**I only own Allyson, not Doctor Who, or Nightmare on Elm St., or Alice in Wonderland.**

It was happening again, in my dreams. I was running around this creepy boiler room looking for a way out. Every time I thought I found one, it turned out to be a wall. It was useless there was no way out, and even though I couldn't die I was still scared for my life.

"Hahaha." An evil voice laughed as I saw his shadow cross the wall in front of me. I knew that shadow; it had a claw like right hand. It was something he made himself, but it was deadly. I knew the person plaguing my dreams, it was Freddy Krueger.

"This is so not Elm St." I said backing up against a wall.

"Every place has an Elm St. bitch." He said to me.

"You're just part of my imagination, you're not real." I said trying and failing to convince myself.

"Am I really?" he said running has claw hand over a metal railing, making an awful screeching sound.

"I thought so but now I'm not so sure." I said trying to stall him and figure out a way to get past him.

_I wonder if I'm like Nancy and can pull people into my dreams._ I thought as he came towards me with his razor hand raised.

"DOCTOR!" I couldn't help but scream.

"Allyson!" he said appearing behind me.

"Run!" I said shoving him forwards.

"What's going on?" he asked once we got a safe distance away from Freddy.

"Well the dude with the claw hand is trying to kill me in my dreams, I figured out that I can pull people into my dreams, oh yea and Freddy feeds off of fear." I informed him.

"Right so all you have to do is stop fearing him." The Doctor said.

"Are you insane? Me trying to stop fearing Krueger is impossible."

"You think of six impossible things before breakfast, remember?" he countered.

"Right I can do this, I can defeat Freddy, one thing I need you to do." I said.

"No I'm not going to talk you out of it." The Doctor said pushing me forwards.

"Six impossible things. 1: there's a thing called a TARDIS 2: the TARDIS is bigger on the inside. 3: I am immortal. 4: time and space travel is real. 5: I'm in love and married to an alien. 6: I WILL kill Freddy Krueger." I said walking up to Freddy.

"Back for more?" he asked me.

"You're not real, you can't hurt me, all I have to do to kill you is turn my back on you and fear you no more." My fear of him vanished as I turned my back and he was gone. We both woke with a start.

"I did it. I did it!" I laughed turning to face the Doctor.

"I told you, you could." He said taking me into a bone crushing hug.

**I hope you enjoyed read and review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

We had taken a family trip to America 1866. Apparently they didn't like the fact that I killed John Wilkes Booth, even though he killed the President.

So there I was sitting in jail thinking _save me Doctor, save me._ It clear I wasn't made to be locked up.

I stared doubting myself on pretty much everything. I questioned myself if I had done good in killing Dracula, Octavian, and Wilkes Booth. Deep down I knew I deserved to be locked up. I'd killed three people, witnessed the death of two, and shot one person, and shot a Nazi flag. I was a world class criminal with a very sharp tongue. _Save me_, I thought once more.

"Allyson Stone, your bail has been posted." An officer said.

I pretty much leaped onto the Doctor when I saw him and Alyssa standing there waiting for me.

"So, what'd you do now?" Alyssa asked me.

"Nothing, it was from when I killed John Wilkes Booth." I said innocently.

"Sure you didn't do anything." she said.

"I didn't!" I was defending myself from my own daughter. There was something wrong with this picture, she should be the one defending herself when she gets in trouble.

NEXT DAY

I woke up to a very familiar sight of me on the Doctor's chest once again, and yesterdays clothes all around the bed. _Thank God the room is sound proof, and that Alyssa is past the 'I need to sleep with my parents' stage or she'd be scared for life._ I thought tiredly.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mom, Dad you guys awake in there?" I could hear Alyssa through the door.

"Come on Doctor time to get up, our daughter wants us." I said pulling my clothes from yesterday on. "You rang?" I asked Alyssa once I was presentable to her.

"Yea, where are we going to day?" she asked the wrong person.

"You might want to ask your Dad that." I said stretching.

"Dad where are we going today?" she asked the Doctor.

"To Wonderland, or maybe Oz." he said. Alyssa and I looked at each other.

"Oz." me and Alyssa said in unison.


	24. Chapter 24

**I decided to do a Wonderland chapter, hope you guys enjoy… don't forget to review!**

**I only own Allyson.**

I woke up in a room I had never been in, but seemed very familiar. I looked around and saw nothing but a door and I table.

"Look onto the table." Someone in the room said, at this point I was very scared. I didn't have anything familiar around me and I had no idea how I ended up here, so I did what the voice told me to do. I grabbed what was on the table, it was a bottle that said DRINK ME.

"What is this Alice in Wonderland?" I asked the mysterious voice.

"Drink it, but not too much of it." I drank it and shrunk to about six inches tall and walked through the door.

"Who are you?" a white rabbit asked me.

"Allyson, no not the Alice." I said to him.

"Are you sure, Alice can be short for Allison." He said hopping away wanting me to follow.

"My name is spelled with a 'y' not an 'I'." I said following him. He lead me to a forest, which I then lost sight of him.

A smile appeared in front of me.

"The Cheshire Cat, am I correct?" I said to the grin which was followed by a cat.

"Now that you know who I am, who are you?" he asked me.

"Allyson." I told him.

"Alice?"

"No, just Allyson," I told him firmly, "I'm looking for a way out of here."

"Then you need to see the Mad Hatter, he'll get you out of here, I'll show you to him. Do try to keep up." He said disappearing.

It wasn't long until we found the Mad Hatter, the Doormouse, and the March Hare singing the Un-Birthday song.

"Excuse me I need some directions." I said. They ignored me. I grabbed an empty tea pot and smashed it on the ground. That got their attention.

"I need a way out of here." I said.

"Out of where?" the Hatter asked me.

"Out of Wonderland." I told him.

"There's only one person who calls Underland Wonderland and that's Alice." The Hatter said getting very interested in me.

"I'm NOT Alice so get that OUT of your minds!" I exploded.

"We've lost our minds, that's the problem."

"That's not my concern, tell me how to get out of here!" I demanded.

"Go to the White Queen." Hatter said.

"Not the Red one?" I asked.

"Most defiantly not the Red one." He answered.

The White Queen's castle was about a days walk. Once I got there I was surrounded by white, I wasn't sure that I liked it.

"Who are you?" the White Queen asked me.

"My name is Allyson, no not the Alice, but I was sent here by the Hatter. I need to get out of Underland." I explained.

"You must do something for me first." She was sneaky, I didn't like her at all. _If she's the good one I wonder what the evil one is like._ I thought to myself.

"And what's that?" I asked her.

"Help me get the thrown." She said.

"Not in the cards." I said.

"Then you don't go home."

"What if I told you how to get the thrown?" I asked.

"Deal." She said.

"Find Alice, get the Vorpal Sword, and have Alice kill the Jabberwocky." I told her.

"Really that's how I get my thrown back?"

"It's the only way, now get me home." I demanded.

"Here drink this." She said tossing me a vial, which I drank out of.

I woke up on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" I asked holding my pounding head.

"I'm here, what happened?" he asked, helping me into a sitting a position.

"I was in Wonderland, well Underland. How long was I… out?" I didn't know how else to put it.

"A couple hours at least, you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yea fine, I just feel like I've been gone forever." I said kissing him.

**Again read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I only own Allyson.**

Apparently the TARDIS didn't work well with two distress signals, I was dropped off in a land I had seen before. But had never actually been in. I started walking around hoping to find signs of life somewhere, anywhere. I was in a dense forest I could tell that much. A sword came at me, I ducked, it hit a tree. I kicked my attacker in the stomach and went for the weapon I caught a glance at the attackers face. I knew that face it was.

"Caspian X?" he nodded. That meant I was in Narnia.

"And what do they call you?" he asked me.

"Allyson Stone." I yanked the weapon out of the tree, it hit the ground with a thump. "You rang?"

"I what?"

"You sent a distress signal from that horn." I pointed to the horn.

"And you're here to do what exactly?" he asked.

"To help you fight off whatever you need to fight off." I answered.

"I need to fight off an entire kingdom."

"Sounds fun." I said accepting the challenge.

"And what is your definition of fun?"

"You'll figure that out fast." I said walking away from him. Once I was far away enough I captured. I was brought to a castle and then to a meeting room. I was brought to King Miraz.

"And who is this?" he asked my captors.

"A girl wondering through the forest, a Narnian we assume." My captor answered.

"I am not a Narnian!" my gag made it harder to talk.

Miraz continued on with his Narnians are evil speech, how they were manifesting throughout Narnia, how they were wrong and disgusting creatures. Then he pimp slapped me, hard.

"And we have to stop it." He said getting in my face, I spat at him.

"Ugh you retched little girl!"

I struggled free of my loose bounds and ran out of the castle, and of course commandeered a horse.

"Geronimo." I said quietly kicking the horses flanks, and storming out of the gates.

I was going to go back to the place I had been dropped off at. But then I saw a huge blue create, wait a second that's not just some blue create, that's my blue create! I got off of the horse and walked towards her knowing her owner would be around here somewhere, all I had to do was wait.

"Mom, will you sing to me?" Alyssa asked me a while later.

"Of course, you know I sang to you when you were little." I said as we headed to the music room.

"Yea I know, I can't remember it but Aunt Claire said you sang 'Curella DeVil' and 'One Jump Ahead' for me."

"And you seemed to like them." I said. "What do you want to hear?"

"Maybe." She said.

"Mmkay." I started playing.

Maybe far away  
>Or maybe real nearby<br>He may be pouring her coffee  
>She may be straighting this tie!<br>Maybe in a house  
>All hidden by a hill<br>She's sitting playing piano,  
>He's sitting paying a bill!<p>

Betcha they're young  
>Betcha they're smart<br>Bet they collect things  
>Like ashtrays, and art!<br>Betcha they're good -  
>(Why shouldn't they be?)<br>Their one mistake  
>Was giving up me!<p>

So maybe now it's time,  
>And maybe when I wake<br>They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
>Maybe.<p>

Betcha he reads  
>Betcha she sews<br>Maybe she's made me  
>A closet of clothes!<br>Maybe they're strict  
>As straight as a line...<br>Don't really care  
>As long as they're mine!<p>

So maybe now this prayer's  
>The last one of it's kind...<br>Won't you please come get your "Baby"  
>Maybe <p>

"You know I've been thinking." She told me when I was done playing.

"About what?" I asked expecting something the usual seven year old would say.

"I want a sibling." I wasn't expecting that.

"I think we're going to have to talk about that, don't you Ally?" a voice that wasn't mine said. I looked behind me.

"You need to stop eavesdropping!" I said to the Doctor.

"Well, what do you think Ally, another child?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"I think we're going to have to talk about it," he kissed me, "talk about it a lot."

**What do you guys think another child? Yes, no? let me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kie1993 was the only person who reviewed on chapter 25 and so I'm going with that answer. Enjoy, read and review!**

**I only own Allyson.**

I stood there staring at the monitor waiting for my result. It had been a couple months since Alyssa asked for a sibling and we decided that whatever happens, happens. I thanked God I was the only one awake when the result came.

"Positive, are you sure?" I asked the TARDIS, she groaned in response.

"Well alright then if you say so." I walked away, leaving the result on the screen.

I walked to the music room, settled myself down on the bench and started playing yet another Annie song.

Hey, Dapper Dan

You've both got your style

But Brother,

You're never fully dressed

Without a smile!

Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly

They stand out a mile -

But Brother,

You're never fully dressed

Without a smile!

Who cares what they're wearing

From Main Street,

to Saville Row,

It's what you wear from ear to ear

And not from head to toe

(That matters)

So, Senator,

So, Janitor,

So long for a while

Remember,

You're never fully dressed

Without a smile!

You're never fully dressed

Though you may wear the best

You're never fully dressed

Without a smile!

"So, Alyssa gets her wish." The Doctor said sitting next to me, "you spend a lot of time in here don't you." A statement not a question.

"I know, but I think more clearly in here then I do anywhere else in the TARDIS."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Mostly I'm wondering what we're going to do with our unborn child, Claire won't take anymore of our children."

"And why not?" he asked.

"I don't know, I could ask my Mom." I said.

"Oh yes, because every child wants to live with their Grandparents." He said sarcastically.

"Well it's an option." I said tapping my finger on a piano key.

"Alright, call her up. I'll go entertain Alyssa." The Doctor said getting up off of the bench.

I dialed my Mom's phone.

"Hello, Ezmeralda Jones." I heard her voice.

"Mom, I need a huge favor."

"What kind of favor? You're not getting a divorce are you?"

"MOM! Why would I need a divorce?"

"Okay so what's this huge favor?" she asked.

"Play host to one of your Grandchildren?" I asked.

"One of my Grandchildren? How many do I have from you two?" she asked.

"Alyssa, and this unborn one that I am currently carrying." I said.

"How long would I have her?"

"You want another Granddaughter?" I asked.

"That and I've always imagined you got along better with girls, so how long?" she asked again.

"Oh right, about seven years." I said.

"I'll take her as long as you guys visit!"

"Thanks Mom!" I said hanging up. _Now how do we tell Alyssa?_ I asked myself.

**Again I hope you enjoyed, read and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Short I know but it was the best I could come up with my brain is dead this time of night.**

**I only own Allyson.**

We had to tell Alyssa, we just didn't know how to. The worst part was the unborn baby wouldn't be able to say with us.

"Alyssa!" I shouted deciding just to break it to her myself. If she hated us, she hated us. Of course we'd feel terrible but in later years she'd understand.

"Yea, Mom?" she asked coming from the library.

I took a deep breath, "We're having a baby. Hang on there's more; the baby's going to have to stay with your Grandmother."

"Ye-wait what? Why?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous for an infant to be here. We did the same for you."

"But why? For how long?"

"We did it to protect you, and now we're protecting this child to. About maybe, I'd say about seven years." I said trying to explain.

"Seven years? You're going to let your baby live with another family member for seven years. Imagine how that's going to make her feel, how it made me feel." It was sometimes hard to remember that she was just eight years old.

"It's better than standing over a baby's grave." She turned around and went back to the library, while I went to bed.

"So how'd it go?" the Doctor asked later that night.

"Its official she hates us." I said sitting up in bed.

"She doesn't hate us, she hates what we're doing." He corrected me.

"Same thing." My eyes watered. _God I hate being emotional._ I thought to myself.

"Come here," the Doctor laid back down and I put my head on his chest, "She'll understand one day, she's not going to hate us forever. I mean come on we're her parents."

"I hate my Father, and he's a parent." I pointed out.

"Yea, but that's different." The Doctor said waving my statement off, "the point is we are doing this for protection, not popularity." He reminded me.

"You're right." _But I still feel awful. _I added in my head.

**Read and review thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again, first off I am going to advertise, go read my new Tron story it's called The Missing Raven and if you do read it tell me what you think. Anyways I had some ask me if Allyson's father is going to return well here's you answer. I hope you enjoy!**

**I only own Allyson**

I stood there in front of my Mom's house with the TARDIS dematerializing behind me. I walked up to the door alone and came face to face with my Father.

"What is he doing here?" I talked about him like he wasn't even there.

"Your Father has come to apologize to me." She answered.

"Yea good luck getting one out of him." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Allyson!" my Father said to me.

I didn't apologize, instead he noticed something different about me.

"You look very well fed." He said looking at my stomach.

"Thanks." I said about to walk out when my Mother decided she was going to share my good news.

"Oh it's not just that, she's pregnant." _I am going to kill you Mom._ I thought to myself.

"You're what?"

"You heard her." I said turning around.

"You're not even married!" he shouted.

"Actually yea I am." I admitted to him.

"To who?" he asked.

"Guess." His eyes widened in realization.

"Yep that's who." He was struggling to keep calm. He got up and slapped me across the face. I ran out the door and called the TARDIS phone.

"Get me out of here." I said not even waiting for the familiar 'Hello?'. The TARDIS materialized in front of me.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as I walked through the door, noticing the red slap mark.

"Guess who was there."

"No." he said pretty much reading my mind. "I thought you got rid of him?"

"I stopped the Government, not my Father." I said sitting on the floor against the metal railing, I thanked God that tears never came.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise again." He said sitting down next to me.

"What promise?" I asked confused.

"Remember when I promised not to let people intentionally hurt you." He reminded me.

"Yea, that promise is shot to dust." I laughed a little.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok finally I can update.**

**I only own Allyson.**

Mom had decided she wanted to go on a trip with us. We landed in 1835 a pubic lynching was about to happen and I had to do something about it, so I ran into the crowd.

"Do you really think it wise to let her run through a crowd?" my Mom asked the Doctor.

"You know Allyson, she goes where the wind takes he." He answered.

I ran up to the person that was about to give the lynching.

"You can't treat people this way!" I said to the lyncher.

"I can if they committed a crime." He replied.

"Oh really, and what was his crime?" I asked folding my arms.

"Look at him." The lyncher said in disgust.

"I see nothing wrong with him. You can't treat innocent people this way."

"Who are you to defy me, you're a woman." He said to me.

"And who are you to tell me what to do. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you own me." I said to him.

Someone grabbed by the arm and pulled me away from the lyncher. "Messing with time again, Ally this has to stop." A very familiar voice said pulling me away from the crowd.

"But, Doctor that's an innocent man they're about to lynch I had to do something." I protested.

"No you didn't, women rights don't come along until the 1920s. You can't defy a man." He explained.

"I just did, and I defy you every day. I defy men, it's what I do."

"Yea and you're great at it, but this is 1835 no more defying men in this century deal?" he asked.

"Deal, where to now?" I asked.

"Anywhere." He stated.

"Mom, where do you want to go?" I turned to her.

"I want to go to Jerusalem, but Allyson you aren't going."

"What?" the Doctor and I said in unison.

"Allyson you have a baby in you, you can't just go running around you have to stay here safe and sound." She said.

"Fine, you two go have fun in Jerusalem without me." I said walking to the music room, my favorite room.

For the way you changed my plans  
>For being the perfect distraction<br>For the way you took the idea that I have  
>Of everything that I wanted to have<br>And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin  
>(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)<br>And for the rare and unexpected friend  
>(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)<br>For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
>But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose<br>And never wanna be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So when you were here I had no idea<br>You the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So now it's so clear, I need you here always<p>

My accidental happily  
>(Ever after)<br>The way you smile and how you comfort me  
>(With your laughter)<br>I must admit you were not a part of my book  
>But now if you open it up and take a look<br>You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So when you were here I had no idea<br>(When you were here)  
>You the best thing I never knew I needed<br>(That I needed)  
>So now it's so clear, I need you here always<br>(Now it's so clear)

Who knew that I could be  
>(Who knew that I could be)<br>So unexpectedly  
>(So unexpectedly)<br>Undeniably happier  
>Sitting with you right here, right here next to me<br>you're the best

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>(Said I needed)<br>So when you were here I had no idea  
>(When you were here)<br>(Said I had no idea)  
>You're the best thing I never knew I needed<br>(That I needed)  
>So now it's so clear I need you here always<br>(Now it's so clear)  
>(So clear, so clear, I need you always)<p>

Now it's so clear, I need you here always

**The song is Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo its from the movie The Princess and the Frog. Read and review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay I lied, this is the final chapter, it's not the best but its better than the note I left, sorry about that.**

**I only own Allyson.**

We stood there over our newborn child.

"What are we going to name her?" the Doctor asked, standing next to me.

"Lucy, Lucy Smith." I said using my Mom's new last name. The Doctor walked out of the room as my Mom walked in.

"Good thing she's taking my last name too," she said leaning against the doorway, "I will be taking care of her."

"Only for a couple years." I said.

"Maybe longer." She replied.

"You're honestly not thinking of keeping Lucy away from us, are you?"

"Allyson, look at how Alyssa acts around you two, do you want Lucy to act that way?" she asked.

"No, but you can't take her away."

"Watch me." She said.

"You just want a second chance at being a Mom don't you?" I asked her.

"I wasn't there for you, but can be there for Lucy, you might not always be." I understood her point.

"Fine, but let us visit." I said giving in; it wasn't worth the fight when I knew that she would win. She would win, because she was right, and it pained me to admit it even to myself.

"Fine."

**Now it's the end, yes this Lucy Smith will grow up to be the same Lucy Smith in my Tron fan fiction, see what I did there? Her Mom isn't her Mom, it's actually her Grandmother Ezmeralda, her Mom's Mom. Review please!**


End file.
